Parallel Lines
by seethingviolet-VII
Summary: The Cullen's never returned after New Moon. Bella slowly recovered from their loss with the help of Jacob and Angela. She moved to Boston for college where something terrible happened. She runs back to the relative safety of Forks and is reunited with one of the Cullen's in a most unexpected place. Bella/Rosalie. WARNING: Rape & violence, drug use, lots of angst to go around.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The Cullen's never returned after New Moon. Bella slowly recovered from their loss with the help of Jacob and Angela. She moved to Boston for college where something terrible happened. She runs back to the relative safety of Forks and is reunited with one of the Cullen's in a most unexpected place. Bella/Rosalie. WARNING: Rape & violence, drug use, lots of angst to go around.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, the vampires wouldn't sparkle.**

**Chapter 1:**

Bella stood on a street corner checking the address on the crumpled paper in her hand for the 10th time. She shuffled in place, her loose fitting clothes rustling in the wind. The weather in Seattle was especially unpleasant this time of year, and she shivered from both cold and anxiety. Pulling her hoodie closer to her thin frame she quickly made her way across the street.

"I guess it's now or never" she sighed while pulling open the door in front of her.

As she approached the top of the stairs Bella could hear hushed voices. The smell of coffee and stale donuts grew stronger with each step. Her gut clenched and her hands trembled, her throat felt like it was closing up. Digging her nails into her palms and taking a deep breath Bella gathered her courage and closed the seemingly endless gap between her and the doorway.

There were a dozen other women were milling about the room. Some were speaking quietly with one another, others were drinking bitter coffee or eating yesterday's donuts. A few were already perched in the metal folding chairs that formed a circle in the middle of the room. Bella chose to sit down in the seat furthest from everyone else, and began to pick at the hole in the knee of her jeans.

She was startled when she heard the door close, head snapping up to look around her. A kind looking woman with long salt and pepper hair made eye contact with her and smiled.

"Alright every body, take our seats we're ready to begin." All the women in the room took their places in the circle.

"It seems we have some new faces tonight, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Janet and I'm the facilitator of this group. This is a safe space where you can choose to share your own experiences, and listen to others, to help in your own healing journey. Please be respectful of the women around you, and remember that our words may be triggering to others."

Bella looked around the room, surprised by it's diversity. There were girls and women ranging in age from late teens to late sixties of every ethnic and economic background imaginable. She had a hard time believing that she would be able to relate to some of these people. She skeptically settled down to listen, having no desire to share her own story.

Over the next hour she heard several other women in the group recount their histories, their struggles and their current state of mind. Bella couldn't help but be overwhelmed by their words, tears made slow trails down her cheeks. Soon the meeting came to it's end and the room came to life again as the others said their good byes and shuffled out. Bella took a few moments to gather herself and while doing so was approached by Janet.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice that this was your first meeting. I know how overwhelming it can be initially. Just know that there's a lot of support here in this room."

"Thanks Janet. It was really hard just to make myself come here today. I wasn't prepared for how intense this would be. It's just a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. It will get easier though. I hope that you come back again on Thursday. Maybe you'll feel up to introducing yourself then."

"I'll try to be here. Just have to make it through Wednesday first." Bella got up and quickly left the room. She was suddenly feeling suffocated by the four walls and their cheery yellow paint.

She made it out to her car in one piece, slamming the door and locking herself in. Putting both hands on the steering wheel, she released a shuddering breath before turning the key in the ignition. Bella felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, the feeling of being watched was over whelimg. She quickly pulled away from the curb. As she drove past a cherry red camaro Bella thought she saw familiar blonde hair before shaking it off and heading back to Forks.

–

Rosalie held her breath as Bella drove past her. She could have sworn the girl recognized her. She only relaxed marginally when the familiar red truck was out of sight.

**AN: Don't worry we'll hear more from Rosalie in the next chapter. I won't make you wait too long for Bella and Rosalie to meet either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIGGER WARNING: Very mild mentions of drug use and rape/violence.**

**Chapter 2:**

Bella woke up from a seriously disturbing dream about Edward. She shuddered as she thought of her undead ex boyfriend. It had been a long time since she had had an Edward dream, and hoped that last night was just an anomaly. She brushed her teeth and put her hair up in a messy bun. Heading down stairs she began to automatically pick up after Charlie.

Things had changed since she was last in Forks. Her dad was dating Sue Clearwater. Because both of her kids were wolves, the pack had let him in on their not so little secret. He didn't however know about her association with the town "leeches". That would have broken the treaty. Charlie took it in stride and spent a lot of time with Seth and Leah. She couldn't help but be a little jealous that he had opened up so much to his new family.

Bella had changed since she was last in Forks. She was more withdrawn than she had been when she left. So far she had been ignoring Jacob's calls and had only talked to Angela briefly. She wasn't ready to explain why she was back. She was even thinner, if possible. There were purple blotches under her eyes and she had a constant cold. Sighing as her stomach growled Bella forced herself to pick at a bowl of cheerios while she drank her morning coffee.

The day got away from her and before she knew it Charlie was walking in the door from work. "Hey Bells," he called out. "We're going over to the reservation for dinner tonight. Sue insists on seeing you and making you her famous fish fry."

"Charlie, I'm not really feeling well."

"Well, lately you're never feeling well. I don't know what's been going on with you since you got home, but it has to end. We're going out to enjoy a family dinner, and that's final."

"Fine," Bella mumbled. Charlie rarely pulled out the stern dad card, and when he did she couldn't deny him.

* * *

The ride to the reservation was made in silence. Familiar scenery blurred by as Bella pressed her forehead to the cool window in the cruiser. As they passed the turn off for the abandoned Cullen mansion she had a familiar tingle run up her spine causing the hair on her neck to stand on end. Once again she tried to shake off the feeling of being watched.

They reached their destination more quickly than Bella would have liked. She knew that as soon as Jake smelled her he would come over to the Clearwater's, and she would have no way to evade his inquisition. Dinner passed by fairly uneventfully, Bella managed to eat most of what Sue put on her plate and the friendly chatter was oddly soothing.

As Bella helped Sue clear the table she heard a knock on the front door. She knew the moment she was dreading was here. "Hey Jake!" she heard Charlie exclaim. Taking a big breath she decided to face the music sooner rather than later. She walked into the living room, and found her dad and her best friend embracing and grinning. The sight brought a smile to her face.

Jake looked up at her, and she could see the alarm on his face. She knew she didn't look great, but was a little surprised by the intensity of his reaction. She watched as he took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. The wolf pulled away from her father gently, and turned to face her fully.

"Hey Bella, can you take a walk with me?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah Jake, let's check out the beach."

Bella followed him out the door and down the path to the beach. She kept her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and stood several steps from Jacob. Every time he tried to get close, she skittered away maintaining the distance.

Jake stopped walking and turned to her, "Bella, why do you smell like that?"

"I don't know what you mean. Should I be offended?"

"Come on Bells, it's me. You can't sneak something like drugs past this nose." he said, anger tinting his voice.

"Jake... just, let me explain." she sighed in resignation. "Everything was going pretty well. I was dating that girl Amber, classes were fairly easy, I was moving on. Then, something happened. And I started having nightmares again. Drinking coffee and energy drinks only got me so far, eventually I fell asleep and the nightmares were waiting. My room mate gave me some aderall, she said it helped with all nighters. And it did. I was able to stay awake, nightmare free. Eventually the aderall wasn't enough and I started using cocaine too. I failed out of my classes, lost my scholarship and ended up back in Forks. I haven't done any drugs since I got home. It's why I look like crap."

Bella paused, waiting for a reaction from Jake. He moveed swiftly, and gathered her up into his arms. She immediately stiffened causing him to pull back. "Are you ok Bella?"

She breathed in through her nose, out through her mouth and willed her body to relax. She took a cleansing breath and pulled Jake back into her body. "Yeah, I'm gonna be ok Jake. Hold me?"

And so he did. Jake really was her best friend. After Edward he taught her to live again. She thought she was in love with him, until she met Amber. When she realized she was gay, Jake was the first person she told. He never wavered in his love and support. Now here he was holding her together again, and he didn't even know half of her trouble yet.

"Bella, I'll always be here to hold you. And when you're ready to talk about the thing that triggered your nightmares, and why you stiffened when I touched you, I'll be here for that too." The large wolf kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He scooped her up in his large arms and carried her back to the Clearwater's.

* * *

Waking up on Thursday after her talk with Jacob, Bella knew that she had to return to Seattle for another meeting. She not only owed it to him, but to everyone else that loved her too. She took a long hot shower and dressed in her favorite jeans and flannel shirt. She forced herself to eat a real breakfast of toast and eggs before she gave in to her craving for coffee.

She got into her trusty red truck and made the trek back into the city. She hit some traffic on the way, and cursed herself for being late. She was more sure of herself than she had been last time. She quickly found parking and walked determinedly into the building, taking the stairs two at a time. The meeting was already in session when she arrived, so she quietly opened the door and made her way to an empty seat.

"And when my fiance and his friends were done, they left me bleeding on the street. Luckily I was found before I bled to death." Bella thought that the voice and story sounded familiar, but it wasn't possible. Taking a deep breath and daring to look across the room at the woman speaking, Bella almost fell over in shock. Sitting in a plain metal folding chair was Rosalie Hale. Her beautiful golden eyes were filled with tears she could never shed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all so much for the love! This is my 1st Twilight story, and it turns out Twilight shippers are awesome :)**

**TRIGGER WARNING: We get Bella's story in this chapter, so it's going to be rough. Graphic depictions of rape. Homophobic slurs. Skip the italics if you don't want to read.**

_**Italics = flashback**_

**Chapter 3:**

"And when my fiance and his friends were done, they left me bleeding on the street. Luckily I was found before I bled to death." Bella thought that the voice and story sounded familiar, but it wasn't possible. Taking a deep breath and daring to look across the room at the woman speaking, Bella almost fell over in shock. Sitting in a plain metal folding chair was Rosalie Hale. Her beautiful golden eyes were filled with tears she could never shed.

Bella gasped at the depth of pain and understanding reflected in Rosalie's eyes. Of course, this drew attention to the struggling brunette. She felt as if the whole room was suddenly staring at her, and for once she was right.

"Perhaps you would be comfortable introducing yourself and telling us why you're here today?" asked Janet.

"Oh... well, I'm Bella. And I'm here for the same reason everyone else is I guess." she paused, looking at the most beautiful Cullen. "I went away to college last year. Everything was going pretty good for once. I was dating this great girl, and we were happy."

Bella could feel the intensity of Rosalie's inhuman stare and looking up saw the innumerable questions in her eyes. She looked down at her lap for a moment before going on.

"I was a little worried when I started dating a girl, I wasn't sure how everyone on campus would respond. I was, however, pleasantly surprised. We were generally accepted, or at least tolerated. I guess that made us complacent."

Bella couldn't risk looking at Rose again, instead she looked at Janet and was given a nod to continue. She took a shaky breath, "One night after studying in the library I walked my girlfriend back to her dorm. As we were approaching the building a group of guys surrounded us...

* * *

"_Hello ladies! Fancy meeting two dikes like you on a beautiful night like this one." _

_Bella snapped her head up and shoved Amber behind her. "We're not looking for any trouble."_

"_Either are we. We're looking to show you what you're missing." he delivered the line with a look that was supposed to be sexy. It was actually revolting._

_Bella could feel Amber clinging to her hoodie. Her stomach was churning. She knew she had to be strong for them both. "We're not missing anything. Just let us go."_

_She watched as the leader of the pack grabbed himself roughly through his jeans. "No, this is what you're missing. Should we show them guys?"_

_The group of boys laughed around them, groping themselves in solidarity. The invisible bubble of space between Bella and her nightmare was popped as she and Amber were torn apart and restrained. Amber went limp in her captors arms, Bella could see her body shaking. _

"_This one's no fun," he complained. "She already gave in." The pout could be heard in his words._

"_Well, no worries bro. This one is feisty enough for both of them." The beast licked a trickle of blood from his mouth. Bella had thrown her head back when she was grabbed from behind, and had managed to split his lip. "Why don't we make yours watch, while we teach this one a lesson?" A gruesome grin crossed his face._

_Without ceremony the girls were dragged into the woods surrounding the dormitory. Once again they formed their circle with Bella and Amber in the middle. One of the guys grabbed Amber while another threw Bella down on the ground. Two boys pinned her arms down while a third ripped her pants off. Their leader unzipped his pants and took out his already erect member._

"_Now you dyke bitch, let me show you what a real man is made of! You're gonna pay for splitting my lip." he practically growled._

_Bella was thrashing wildly, but was severely out numbered. She could hear Amber crying and whimpering, begging them to stop. Her cries fell on willingly deaf ears. All the men were laughing as their leader pounced, wrenching Bella's legs apart and forcing himself inside of her to the hilt. Bella felt the moment her hymen tore, but that one small pain soon got lost in the multitude._

_She cried, she screamed "No!", she wailed and sobbed. She fought until she had nothing left. Only after she felt like she was ripped in two did he finally stop. Amber had gone silent, from what Bella could see she was practically catatonic. Her face was gripped in one hand, being forced to watch Bella's assault. His other hand was roughly groping Amber's breasts through her sweater. _

_Shuddering in pain, Bella thought she would die when he said "Alright, whose next? You know these carpet munchers need more than one ride to understand."_

* * *

"They all began taking turns, after the third was finished I could hear sirens in the distance. The guy holding my girlfriend punched her in the stomach and the face, then dropped her and ran off. The rest of them took off after they had pulled up their pants. We were found a few minutes later by campus security. Someone had heard the screaming and called for help. Too bad it was already far too late."

Bella stopped speaking, she was gently rocking back and forth, tears were streaming down her face. She hadn't told the story since giving her statement to the police. She almost forgot how terrible her ordeal had been. Almost, but not quite. Bella took a deep breath through her nose, and was assaulted with the smell of cinnamon and roses. Looking up she found Rosalie sitting in the chair next to her.

Rose lifted up one arm, silently asking Bella if she wanted some comfort. Hesitant at first she leaned in and pressed her warm body against the cold one being offered to her. She rested her head against the strong shoulder below her, and began to breathe normally when she felt Rose rubbing gentle circles on her back. She wrapped her arms around Rosalie's stomach, squeezing tightly knowing she couldn't hurt her.

Rose placed a light kiss on the top of her head. Bella didn't know how long they stayed like that, curled up on uncomfortable metal folding chairs. She did know that she hadn't felt so safe in a very long time. Not even Jake's arms held this level of comfort for her. Eventually she sat up, disturbing their embrace. She was surprised that when she looked around every one but Janet was gone.

"Thank you for sharing that Bella. I can't imagine how difficult it was to recount such a hateful crime." said the older woman.

Not having any words left, Bella could only nod and turn the corners of her mouth up in a ghost of a smile.

"Bella, can I take you home? I really don't want you to drive right now. I'll run back and get your truck tonight."

Bella was beyond grateful for the offer, and for the fact that Rosalie was giving her a choice _not_ making a decision for her.

"Please. And thank you Rose."

Rosalie helped her down the stairs and into her cherry red sports car. "I know you have questions Bella. I do too. But it can all wait until you're ready. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she asked shyly.

"I promise. I will never abandon you again." the blonde replied fiercely.

The ride back to Forks was made in companionable silence. At some point during the ride Bella's hand had sought Rosalie's. Their fingers intertwined comfortably while resting on the center console.

**AN: Thanks for reading. This chapter was tough. Next up, Rose & Bella building a friendship and answering some questions for each other. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Glad you're all still enjoying this, in spite of how difficult the last chapter was. Thank you for reading. I know that updates are sporadic, especially after dark chapters, but I promise that I will see this story through until the end.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of rape & abandonment**

**Chapter 4:**

As Rosalie pulled the car into Charlie's driveway she felt Bella squeeze her hand tightly. She turned to the brunette girl and asked, "What is it Bella?"

"Charlie won't be home for a few days. He's spending time with his new family at the reservation. I... I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Would you like to come back to the house with me?"

"Yes, please. Let me just get some of my stuff from inside."

The vampire watched as the gaunt brunette hurried into the house. She focused her hearing on the girl's strong heart beat, keeping an ear out for trouble. It had been years since she had last seen her, and so much had changed. Beneath all of the trauma, there was an amazing spirit.

She hoped that the human would let her support her through this mess, and be able to put her forced abandonment in the past. Rose arranged her features into a carefully neutral expression as she heard Bella descend the stairs.

Once Bella settled in the car, Rose reached over and clasped their hands together settling them on the console once again. The brunette gently squeezed her hand in thanks. By the time they reached the Cullen manor the human had begun to relax again. As they drove closer to the house however, she stiffened. The vampire could practically smell the panic.

"No one else is here. Don't worry, it's just you and me. I promise."

Bella relaxed almost imperceptibly. "The last time I was here, I got that stupid paper cut. It ruined my life."

"I'm sorry Bella. You have no idea how sorry I really am. We all felt so helpless. Edward, he forced us to comply with his wishes as your rightful mate. He was adamant that the only way to keep you safe was to leave. God, he was so wrong" she practically growled.

"Rosalie, I won't lie to you and tell you that we're okay. That I've forgiven and moved on. Seeing you has brought a lot of stuff back to the present for me. But, you and I weren't particularly close. I don't blame you for Edward, Carslile, Esme, Alice and Emmett's choice."

If the blonde had been able to cry, she would have. In just a few sentences Bella had absolved her of guilt she had been secretly carrying for years. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

The duo got out of the car. Rose flashed to Bella's side and grabbed her bag, insisting on carrying it inside. The vampire ushered the human into the living room and made sure she was settled on the couch. She sped upstairs and deposited Bella's bag on the floor of her bedroom.

In the blink of an eye she was in the kitchen preparing a sandwich. As she knew it would, the smell of grilling bread and cheese brought the girl into the kitchen. What she didn't expect was the laughter. It was music to her ears.

"Ok, why is it that the great Rosalie Hale suddenly knows how to cook? And why do you have food in the house?"

"Hey! I was human once you know. I did learn to cook so as to be a suitable wife." She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow at the girl. "And, I had food in the house because I came back here with the hope that you would be eating it."

She plated the grilled cheese and poured some tomato soup into a bowl. Bella smiled and dug in.

* * *

Later that night, they had settled on Rosalie's bed. The closeness of their bodies somehow felt right, and they were holding hands again. Being with the historically closed off vampire was more natural that Bella would have thought. Looking at the inhumanly beautiful woman next to her, she wondered how she could have ever classified the blonde as unfeeling. She could see the worry etched onto immortal flesh.

"Can I ask you a few questions Rose?"

"Yes. You can ask me anything. And I will do my best to answer honestly."

"Why isn't Emmett here with you?"

Rosalie sighed with unnecessary breath. "About a year after we left, Em found his true mate."

"What?!" asked Bella incredulously. "But you love each other."

"We do, but we knew that it wasn't a mating bond. The one and only time we tried to consummate our relationship I threw him through a wall. Even though we loved each other, I couldn't let him touch me. If we were mates, I would have felt safe in spite of my past."

"Wow, I'm sorry Rose. Are you alright?"

"I am. But part of the reason I'm here by myself right now is that I couldn't stand being around an entire coven of mated vampires."

"Does that mean Edward found his actual mate?"

"I'm sorry Bella. He did. It turns out Edward was looking in all the wrong places. His mate is a man."

Bella started laughing uncontrollably. Rosalie began to look a little worried, so she tried to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry. It's just, it turns out we were both hiding behind our relationship. I'm glad he's not alone even if I'll never be able to forgive him for leaving me. If it weren't for the shifters Victoria would have killed me. I mean, she was still hell bent on revenge when he left me alone in the fucking forest."

She felt the vampire become unnaturally still next to her. Her grip on Bella strengthened and her chest began to rumble.

"He left you unprotected, in the woods. By yourself!"

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not Bella! He promised us that you were safe. That Charlie was with you and that the shifters would keep an eye on you."

"Well, the shifters did find me and save me. They also managed to kill Victoria before she could become a real threat. Honestly though, if it hadn't been for Jake and Angela I would have died even without Victoria's help. I didn't have a reason to live after you all left."

"God, I'm so sorry Bella. I wanted you to have a life full of choices. But it seems like we took your choices away when we left."

"Rose, it's okay. I got over it. I got over him. I went to college. I finally let myself be myself. I dated a girl. I got a tattoo. I was doing pretty good. Until... you know."

"You got a tattoo? Can I see it?"

Bella smiled and knelt on the bed, pulling her shirt up to expose her ribs. Rose gasped at the intricate design. She had a giant leopard climbing out of her jeans and up to her bra line. It was surrounded by dense jungle. The most amazing part was it's face. It was so detailed that it could have left from the pale skin.

"You don't do anything half way do you?"

"Not really, no" the girl laughed.

"Can I ask you a personal question Bella?"

"You can ask me anything Rose."

"What happened to your girlfriend?"

Bella winced, and the vampire felt guilty immediately. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, I want to answer. Amber, my girlfriend, visited me in the hospital the day after our attack. She was bruised, but otherwise unscathed. I won't bore you with a list of my injuries. Amber told me she was moving home. That she couldn't stay with me after everything that had happened. She was too scared. And that was it. I haven't heard from her since."

"My God Bella, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. She should have been there for you."

"Yeah, she should have been. But apparently I wear a sign that screams 'abandon me at the first sign of trouble'. It is what it is. I'm doing my best to move on."

Bella could see how much her words wounded the blond, but she hasn't been able to stop the verbal vomit.

"I'm sorry Rose. Please don't think I blame you for any of this."

"It's alright Bella. I understand the rage that comes along with rape. It's an infection that has no cure, it just has to run it's course."

"But it does? Run it's course I mean."

"Yeah, it does. And after it's gone, you'll have to fill the huge void it leaves with something else. That something else can either elevate you or pull you further in to the darkness."

"What did you fill the void with Rose?"

The vampire turned and looked Bella square in the eyes before answering. "I'm filling it with you."

The human gasped at the sincerity she found in the golden eyes that never left hers. Then she did something completely unexpected. She kissed Rosalie Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all the love! It might seem like Rosalie is ooc in this chapter, but I honestly think this is how she would react. No trigger warnings in this one. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5:**

Rosalie felt Bella's warm lips press against hers and there was an immediate jolt of electricity between them. Her inner vampire roared in triumph, 'MATE!' She could feel her eyes turn black with a new kind of hunger. She licked the human's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The brunette complied, her tongue meeting Rosalie's in a heated exchange.

Knowing that Bella needed to breathe the vampire pulled away gently, resting their foreheads together. The warm hands caressing the nape of her neck caused the blonde to purr. Her cool fingers had begin tracing the line of pale flesh exposed between Bella's t-shirt and jeans. She inhaled sharply as her fingers found the ridge of a large scar.

"They had to remove my spleen after... but let's not talk about that night again right now love," whispered the girl, knowing that Rose could hear her easily.

"Love?" asked the blonde. If her heart could still beat it would be pounding.

"Yes. Love. That's what mate's feel for each other, right?" asked Bella with a shit eating grin on her face.

Rosalie fell even more in love with her human in that moment. "Yes, it is love. I am yours, and you are mine."

She leaned forward kissing her new mate gently, sucking Bella's luscious bottom lip between her own before nibbling on it gently. Bella groaned, opening her mouth to the blonde once again. Their kiss was heated, neither backing down. Each caress of their tongues bringing them to new heights.

Bella moved to straddle Rosalie's lap, grinding down ever so slightly onto her mate. She gasped and pulled away. Rose looked up into chocolate eyes that shone with equal parts lust, love and fear. Rose knew from personal experience where the fear was coming from, and knew it was her job to reassure her mate.

"Bella, we don't need to do anything other than kiss each other. I could kiss you forever and never grow tired of it. All I want is for you to feel safe and happy. What do you need right now to feel those things?" she asked openly.

"God Rose, I already need you so much. But there are so many things you don't know about me yet. So many things that could make you run. And I think I would break. You didn't see what I was like when Edward left me. But it was ugly, and I barely made it out alive. In fact, I'm only alive because of Jake and Ange.

When I finally started to move on and find some happiness, it was all ripped away again. And Amber abandoned me too. I'm barely recovered, but I feel better in your arms than I have in so long. I think that if you left me, I would break so badly that no one could put the pieces back together.

So I need you to tell me the truth. Can you really love all of me? Even the parts you don't know yet? Can you promise with absolute certainty that you're not going to leave again?" Bella asked in anguished sobs.

Rosalie's heart broke seeing the pain etched onto her mate's face. She shook with barely contained rage at the people who had wounded the beautiful girl in her arms. The vampire knew that only she could make it right. It would be difficult, but perhaps she could have forever to do it.

"Bella, my beautiful girl. I love you with every molecule in my body. If my heart could beat, it would do so for you. If I could cry, tears would pour from my eyes at your pain. I would tear the world apart and watch it burn to ease your suffering. There is literally nothing that could keep me from you.

When you were with Edward, I was adamantly against you losing your humanity. I wanted you to live the life I never had. I wanted you to have choices. By leaving you, we took those choices from you. And _humanity_, in a vile display of evil, tore so much more away from you. I am so sorry I couldn't see what was right in front of me four years ago.

I want to have forever to show you how much I love you. I want to cherish you for eternity. Bella, do you still want to be turned knowing everything you know now, knowing you will have to live with the atrocity committed against you for all the years of your immortal life?"

Rose hadn't taken a single unneeded breath through her speech. She maintained gentle eye contact with the human, not pushing for an answer just patiently waiting as only the undead can. She took in the unique fragrance that was her mate. She listened to her surprisingly slow heart beat.

"I can live with my past, so long as I always have you with me. I want our forever Rose, we've both earned it. Turn me," Bella said with certainty.

"Now?" asked the blonde.

"Now," said the brunette as she grabbed Rosalie by the hair and guided her mouth towards her neck.

"I love you Bella," the vampire all but growled before sinking her fangs into the Bella's slender throat.

Bella gasped and grabbed Rose tightly as she felt the venom enter her blood stream. "I love you Rosalie."

Those were the last words she would speak as a human. Soon would feel like her body was being engulfed in flames. Like a phoenix she would rise from the ashes, and be born new. Strong, powerful and without fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for your continued support of this story. It makes my day to see the follows, favorites and reviews in my inbox after I post. Love you all!**

**I do realize that Bella was turned awfully quickly, but if you'll remember from the books the only thing she wanted to accomplish before being turned was losing her virginity... she had no reason left to stay human. As for Rosalie's 180 flip on her feelings about turning Bella – imagine if your _mate_ had been raped and abandoned. Imagine if she were human and still vulnerable to harm. Wouldn't you do everything in your power to keep her safe and help her regain control over her own life? I would.**

**WARNING: LONG chapter. Explicit vampire on vampire sex.**

**Chapter 6:**

Rose pulled away from her delicious mate, licking a single bead of blood from her lips. She heard Bella's heart speed up as her pain intensified. The blonde knew how agonizing the change was, and wished there was something she could do to ease her mate's suffering. She gently laid Bella down on her plush bed, settling her on pillows to maximize comfort, not that it mattered.

The vampire laid down next to her not so human girlfriend and began stroking her fingers through long mahogany hair. She wondered if it were really possible that the change would make Bella more beautiful than she already was. She hoped that it would bring the fierce woman, buried under the trauma of the last four years, back to the surface.

A small part of her regretted turning Bella so quickly. She wished that they could have flirted and dated like normal people. But the brunette was anything but normal, which was why Rose loved her so much. The change had been her mate's choice, and she would never take away her choices again. A small whimper escaped through her girlfriend's clenched teeth causing the vampire to hold on tighter.

It pained her to know that she had inflicted this suffering on the girl, but the agony ripping through the beautiful body next to her was far worse than anything she was feeling. She settled in for a long three days, making plans for their future in her head. As Bella began screaming in earnest, she started telling her love the story of their future together.

* * *

Bella was on fire, burning for what felt like years. There wasn't a single inch of her body that was free from the venom. She did her best to remain silent, not wanting to cause her mate any pain. Eventually it became too much and she let loose in a series of animalistic screams.

Some how over the sound of her own wailing the brunette could hear the voice of an angel. She spoke in soothing tones of the life they would share when Bella finally made it past death. Rosalie's story telling acted as a balm not only on the fiery pain of her transition, but on her very soul. How she could ever have thought Edward was her mate was laughable.

Rose was quite literally her other half. She hadn't known it until she came back to herself laying in that strong embrace at the rape survivors meeting. When she looked up into those inhumanly beautiful eyes and took in that delectable scent, she knew she was finally safe. Perhaps her suffering would all be worth it, because without it she would never have found her way back to Rose.

Eventually the pain was so great that her thoughts were cut off, not even the voice of her mate could dampen the agony. Her heart felt as if it might explode, it was beating so fast. All Bella could do was scream. And then suddenly it was over. As quickly as her death began, it ended.

* * *

Crimson eyes sapped open and met golden orbs without hesitation. Bella reached up and traced the delicate contours of Rosalie's face, sighing in happiness, before crashing her lips against those of her lover. Their temperatures were now the same, and the full lips beneath her own felt warm. The blonde moaned into her mouth and the newborn quickly inserted her tongue into Rose's eager mouth.

Without breaking their heated kiss, Bella stood up carrying Rose with her. She slammed her mate into the wall and the blonde instantly wrapped her legs around the brunette's now indestructible torso. She threaded her fingers into Bella's long silky hair, scratching at her scalp and the nape of her neck. The brunette moaned and broke their kiss, resting their forehead's together.

"Rose, my love, is this okay? I want you so badly I can't think of anything but my fingers inside you. I want to watch as you come undone and hear you scream my name. I want to claim you as mine, and be claimed in return. But, we can stop right now if you want," the young vampire managed to speak eloquently through her lust.

The blonde was overcome with love for her young mate. The fact that she had enough control to put Rosalie's needs before her own was astounding. Bella had been an unusual human, which apparently made for a spectacular vampire.

"There is nothing I want more than to be yours," the older woman bit her lip shyly "just go slow. And if at any point _you_ need to stop, just say so and we will."

Looking deep into molten amber eyes Bella could see nothing but trust and love reflected back at her. She smiled a true smile, the one that was now reserved for Rosalie alone, and leaned back in for another kiss. It started off slowly, gently, as their hands began to wander over the expanse of perfect skin available to them.

"Need more skin," the brunette panted.

She turned and threw Rose down on the bed with her considerable new strength and practically tore off her own clothing. She heard her lover gasp and would have blushed if she still could. She was scared to look at the expression on the blonde vampire's face, the fear of finding disgust there was paralyzing.

Rosalie sat up, then crawled to the end of the bed where her mate stood frozen. She reached out and began tracing the surgical scar left behind by Bella's splenectomy. She felt the newborn shudder beneath her fingertips. Having never seen her lover naked before, she was alarmed to find self inflicted scarring on her abdomen. Rose leaned forward and dropped kisses over every one.

When she got to the tattoo she dragged her nails across it's considerable length before biting down gently. Rosalie sat up straight kneeling in front of the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She gently tilted Bella's chin, forcing her to make eye contact. Once she was sure she had the girls attention, she began stripping. She watched her mate take unneeded breaths, her chest rising and falling more rapidly with each bit of clothing she lost.

She saw in Bella's widening eyes, and heard in her sub vocal growl, the moment she saw Rosalie's scars. Royce and his friends had left her with several. The brunette took a minute to absorb the vision in front of her, and calm herself knowing that the men were long dead. She then reestablished eye contact with the blonde before running her fingers, lips and tongue over each of Rose's battle wounds.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale, forever."

"As I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

Their lips came together in a loving kiss, which was soon ignited by rising passion. Bella slowly pressed Rosalie down onto the mattress, covering her mate with her body. Continuing to kiss her deeply, the brunette let her hands wander. She took note of every touch that made her lover quiver, whimper, moan and gasp. Soon they were both panting heavily.

The newborn ended their kiss, smiling gently at the blonde beneath her. Bella peppered kisses, interspersed with light nipping, down the long column of exposed neck, across delicate collar bones and finally around perfect breasts. Making eye contact with her lover, seeking permission and finding it, the brunette wrapped her tongue around an already hard nipple causing her mate to groan loudly and press her face closer to her chest.

Bella smiled around one nipple while flicking and pinching the other. Soon Bella could feel Rosalie's wetness seeping onto the thigh she had pressed to her burning core. Knowing the blonde was physically ready, she needed to make sure she was mentally ready as well. Climbing back up her beautiful body Bella began slowly kissing the vampire, pouring all of her love and devotion into the act.

Rosalie kissed her back with passion, scratching her nails down Bella's sculpted back and wrapping the leg not pinned beneath the brunette's pelvis around her waist. She could feel how wet her mate was becoming, and it only spurred on her own arousal. The blonde felt her lover shift, and slowly drag her hand down her trembling body to hover over her drenched pussy.

"Bella, I want you to take what's yours," Rose panted before guiding the brunette's hand to her core.

The newborn growled deeply in response and slowly circled her lover's engorged clit. She literally purred at how responsive Rosalie was to her touch. Each flick of her clit pulling another moan from the normally composed vampire. She ran two fingers down the length of the blonde's slit before applying gentle pressure to her entrance.

"Mine," Bella growled before slowly sheathing her fingers within Rosalie's clenching pussy. At the same time she extended her fangs and bit down on her mate's pulse point. The blonde screamed before mirroring the brunette's actions. She slipped one of her hands between their writhing bodies and slowly entered the newborn's incredibly tight core. As she sunk into her lover she groaned in appreciation of the wet warmth then bit down hard on Bella's neck.

At the feeling of being connected to one another equally, the women began a sensual rhythm pulling their fingers out slowly before thrusting into each other deeply. As they made love to one another, they also drank the venom from each others veins. Soon they were lost in a frenzy of writhing bodies, pumping fingers, and clenching pussies.

Simultaneously they threw their head's back and screamed as they came undone together, truly mated and blissfully happy. As they came down from their high they withdrew their fingers and curled up around each other. If they were able to sleep, they would have passed out from exhaustion. As it were, they gazed into each others eyes, caressing their new mating marks.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for your continued support through the long wait for this chapter! **

**TRIGGER WARNING: Mild references to rape. Vampire related violence.  
**

**Chapter 7:**

Rose didn't know how long they laid tangled together after what felt like years of love making. She sighed contentedly with unneeded breath, and snuggled impossibly closer to her mate. She ran through a mental inventory of the things they had destroyed in the heat of the moment. She was glad Esme wasn't around to see the mess.

"Bella, love, I think it's time we went for some take out. Don't you?"

She heard Bella swallow reflexively around the burning in her throat. The blonde rose languidly from the floor and stretched, pulling her perfect form taught before relaxing it as much as immortality would allow. Looking into the obsidian eyes of her lover, Rose realized it was well past time to quench the newborn's thirst.

Rosalie would have been surprised at Bella's control if she hasn't been such an unusual human. That trait had carried over into her new life, and made the brunette into an impressive vampire. In the blink of an eye Bella was clothed in a pair of leggings and a loose fitting tank top, she looked good enough to eat. Rose quirked an eyebrow as a similar outfit was tossed her way.

She dressed quickly and followed her mate out the window, taking off at an inhuman pace into the woods. It wasn't long before Rose caught the scent of a herd of elk, the smell was followed by a guttural growl from Bella. She kept pace with the newborn and they soon entered a clearing filled with grazing prey animals.

Bella looked to her, silently asking permission to proceed. With a nod the elder vampire released her young lover. The brunette struck lightening fast, and took down her first kill. She quickly drained the elk, and gently laid the body on the ground. Not a single drop of blood was wasted. Once again, Bella had impressed Rosalie.

* * *

The newborn knelt next to the creature she had just killed, filled with sorrow. As she ran her fingers through the soft pelt of the beautiful elk she couldn't help but compare her human life to that of this animal. She had been prey to a monster, one she didn't stand a chance against. She felt her eyes fill with venom tears that would never fall.

She was joined on the ground by her mate, who was running gentle fingers through her hair. "Rose, I can't live this way. This animal had an entire life ahead of her, and she didn't do anything to deserve dying like this."

"What are you saying love? No one deserves to die..."

"That's not true, and you know it. Royce and his pals deserved it! The men who hurt me, they deserve it. You saw how many women were at the rape survivors meeting, how many deserving people hurt them? There is a better way."

"Bella, you're talking about living off of humans. That's a big step from eating Bambi."

"Yeah it is, but it's the right step. And you know it."

Bella looked into Rosalie's molten eyes and tried to communicate her deepest desires to her lover. She reached out and cupped a sculpted cheek in her pale hand, trying to convey through her touch how much the blonde's cooperation meant to her.

"Do you think the elk will tide you over until we can get to Boston?" the blonde finally asked.

"Absolutely. Are we driving, or running?"

* * *

By the time Rosalie pulled the cherry red camaro onto Bella's old college campus, she was pretty peckish. She knew that the newborn had to be starving, but you couldn't tell to look at her. The pale brunette was composed, one hand gripping Rose's and the other one the door handle. As she shifted the car into park, she heard Bella open the door before turning back to look at the blonde.

"Let's go get our first meal baby," she growled as a grin split her beautiful face.

"Lead the way gorgeous," the blonde replied.

She followed Bella through campus at human speed, taking in the sights and smells around her. In all of her college experience Rose had never gone here and there was a feeling of newness she hadn't experienced in a long time. They took the path to the senior dorms, finding them mostly empty for afternoon classes. On the third floor they could hear music coming from a room at the end of the hall. The newborn scented the air and growled.

"He's here. The one that hurt Amber. He never touched me, but he watched and laughed. No jail time though," she snarled.

Rose came up behind her lover and wrapped her arms around her torso, resting her chin on a strong shoulder. "Let's make sure he never has the chance to hurt anyone else."

The brunette took a deep breath before devouring the hallway with long strides. She tore the door from it's hinges and roared.

"Remember me?" she questioned a quaking boy.

"What... what are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Taking back a bit of my self respect," she replied.

She lifted the boy from his bed and held him in the air by his throat.

"Shit! You're fucking insane!" he screeched.

"No, I'm just hungry," Bella snarked before biting into his neck.

He didn't have time to scream as she tore through his throat. The newborn crooked a finger at her lover, beckoning her over to share in the meal. Rosalie joined her, licking away a thin trail of arterial blood that had slipped past the seal of Bella's lips. She then bit into the other side of his neck and drank deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Glad you're all enjoying this story. Some of you were surprised by and possibly unhappy with Rose & Bella feeding from humans. Sorry to tell you, they will stick with their scum bag only diet. For those of you who were happy with my decision – you should thoroughly enjoy the ladies revenge tour. Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about Jacob, Charlie, Angela or the Cullens. We'll get there.**

**Here is a long chapter to make up for the wait!**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Drug use, self injury and violence against scum bags.**

**Chapter 8:**

As her teeth parted flesh, Rosalie felt her senses expand. She hadn't realized how much depriving her body of it's natural food source had weakened her. Her eyes flashed to the door, which she had hastily replaced on it's hinges. She then zeroed in on the onyx eyes of her mate as they fed from one of her attackers.

As the life left his body, they simultaneously disengaged and his body dropped to the floor. Stepping over his crumpled form Rose embraced Bella and pulled her bloody mouth in to an intense kiss. Moments later they parted locking eyes once again.

"That was fucking incredible. That tasted a bit like justice." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, it was. I can't believe I let Carslile lead me to believe that feeding on humans was unnatural. The only thing more natural than ending this piece of filth is being with you." Rosalie's face softened with her last few words.

Bella would have blushed if she could have. She looked down at the desiccated remains of her once attacker. He had been powerless against her as she had once been against him. The was the first step of many in her journey, but it felt good.

"We need to take care of this body. Then I need to check in on my old room mate."

"Sure love." Rosalie scooped up the body effortlessly. "I'll be back in a jiff."

She jumped out the window overlooking the alley. Bella watched from above as she tossed his body in a dumpster, then jumped back up.

"I'll come and get that later, make sure no one finds it."

* * *

They strolled through campus at a human pace, the stink of humanity was overwhelming. Bella's eyes flicked back and forth, tracking the boys that smelled most similar to her most recent meal. It was the odor of violent intent. She was saddened and shocked by the significant population carrying the smell.

The couple had finally come to her old dorm and were climbing the stairs. Bella placed a hand on Rosalie's arm, stopping her ascent.

"Remember the night I was turned? I asked if you would still love me, even as you found out more of my secrets. You're about to see the beginning of one."

Without a backward glance the brunette strode up to a door on the left and knocked. The blonde scrambled to keep up with her. The door opened revealing a gaunt looking girl. Her blank eyes lit up when she saw Bella. She threw herself out the door and wrapped her skinny arms around the vampire's marble torso.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" she exclaimed. "It's been lonely..."

She released Bella and took a step back inviting the couple into her room. The smell told Rosalie that this girl hadn't been leaving her room much. As her eyes roamed her tiny frame she took in the small details that humans may over look. There were purple bruises under her eyes. Her cheeks were slightly hollow. Her eyes were dry and red. Rose could smell the blood from torn capillaries in her nose. She could also smell old blood, Bella's blood.

"Anna, I'm sorry I left without talking to you." Bella began. "I had to get out of here in order to stop, to feel safe. It looks like you're still seeing Jerry pretty regularly though."

Anna shrugged her narrow shoulders and looked down. "I'm glad you got away from all this B. I really am. But I'm not like you. I don't have somewhere to run to." She looked back up into newly ruby eyes, her human mind replacing the color with something more natural.

"I'm gonna be here a few days Anna, and this time when I leave you're coming with me." Bella stated resolutely.

She gently squeezed the girls shoulder before getting up. "Come on, we need to find Jerry." she spoke sub sonically. Rosalie didn't hesitate to follow her out the door.

* * *

Bella pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed Jake. After two rings he answered.

"Bella!" he greeted her joyously.

"Hey Jake! I need a favor, and I need you not to ask too many questions."

"Anything for you Bells, you know that." he replied almost indignantly.

"So you know how I was in trouble before I came back home. The trouble you could smell on me?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"Well, I'm visiting a college friend. She's in the same trouble. I want to bring her home with me. Can you keep her safe on the reservation while she... detoxes?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. But why can't you watch her?"

"No questions remember? I just can't right now. I'll also need you to pick her up from Charlie's place for me in two days."

"Okay Bella, I trust you to know what you're doing. But one day, you're gonna need to give me an explanation."

Rosalie was silently putting all the pieces together while she waited for Bella to finish her conversation. Anna was a drug user. Bella had been a drug user. Someone named Jerry supplied them with drugs. Now she knew why they had to find Jerry. Questions could come later, and they would.

* * *

Jerry was standing by the alley next to his dorm building. Several people had approached him and exchanged cash for small baggies filled with various pills and powders. During a lull in his business the vampires approached, like big cats stalking unsuspecting prey.

"Bella! Is that really you?" the dealer exclaimed. "You're looking good girl, and I see you brought a friend. Can I hook you up with the usual? Consider it a gift from an old friend."

Rosalie growled and lunged forward gripping the man by his throat. "You shouldn't speak to your superiors like that _boy." _she hissed.

Bella was grinning from ear to ear watching her mate get so protective. "Let's take a walk Jerry. I want to show you something."

She crooked her finger at Rosalie and they began walking towards the alley housing their last meal. Once they were standing by the dumpster, Bella tore off the lid and lifted Jerry from the ground. She held him over it's open maw in clear view of the body it held.

"This could be you Jerry. And it will be if I hear that you're selling to _anyone _from this moment on." Bella hissed in his ear.

The stench of urine filled the air as the dealer pissed himself. The brunette dropped him to the ground letting him fall into a sobbing heap.

"Rose baby, can you take care of the trash we left in the dumpster? I'll watch Jerry and extract a few promises from him."

Rosalie pulled the corpse from the dumpster and blurred away. She was going to tear him apart and dump him in the harbor. In the mean time Bella could have a little fun.

* * *

Later that night the girls had settled into a nice hotel. They had showered and were curled up on the bed together. Rosalie waited patiently, already knowing her mate would speak when ready.

"After I was raped, and Amber left me, all I had was Anna. And I clung on to her and the safety of our dorm room. I started having nightmares. They happened every night. Anna knew about them, but never questioned me.

One day, I couldn't take it any more. I had to find a way to let the pain out. I had been working on a model bridge for my architecture class. I grabbed the exacto knife from my desk and started cutting myself. As the blood dripped onto my sheets, my pain did too. I stopped feeling it, and for once I was numb. When the blood stopped, the pain came back."

Bella looked into Rose's eyes searching for disgust or judgment, she only found love. The blonde scooped her up and placed her in her lap, clutching the newborn to her chest. She began to purr, a sound she knew calmed her mate. Again, she waited patiently for Bella to continue.

"I cut myself for a while. I don't know what exactly tipped her off, but Anna figured it out. She tried to help me the only way she knew how. She started giving me aderall to help me stay awake. It worked for a time, and without the nightmares I was happier. I didn't need to hurt myself as much.

Eventually the aderall wasn't enough. So she introduced me to Jerry and I started using other things. Ketamine, vicoden, cocaine... so long as I got some degree of numbness I didn't care what he sold me. I was snorting one drug or another every day, several times a day. There came a point where no matter how much I inhaled, it wasn't enough to take away my pain.

Jerry introduced me to heroine. Which he helped me to inject. Anna found me passed out in a puddle of vomit in our bathroom. She got me to a hospital and called Charlie. That's how I ended up back in Forks."

While Bella spoke Rose ran soothing fingers through her hair. Outwardly she as calm, internally she was raging. "I'm so glad you made it back to Forks love. I'm sorry you went through all of that alone."

"I wasn't alone, I had Anna. She may have gone about it the wrong way but at least she cared about me."

"And that's why we're going to help her now." Rosalie promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for waiting! Sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 9:**

As the sun rose, light filtered through the curtains reflecting off vampire skin like sun though a prism. Bella was laying flat on her back, head resting on her hands propped under her head. Rosalie was resting with her head on Bella's unmoving chest, looking down at the scars littering her abdomen.

One hand mindlessly traced the outline of Bella's tattoo while the other unconsciously drifted towards the self inflicted wounds that glowed more brightly than the surrounding skin. Now that she knew the full story of how they came to be, Rose wanted nothing more than to erase the pain that led to their existence.

As gentle granite finger tips traced the fine lines, Bella's body tensed and she drew in a sharp unnecessary breath. Rose rolled on top of her at vampire speed. Ruby eyes bored into each other asking and answering silent questions. The newborn brought her arms around her mate, sliding her hands up the sculpted back and into impossibly silky blonde tresses.

She pulled full lips down to meet her own. Both women groaned at the contact, desperately needing each other after yesterday's revelations. Rose ground her full hips down into Bella while strong fingers gripped her hair. The brunette used her superior strength to flip their positions pinning the blonde's supple body beneath her own.

She began kissing her from soft lips, to strong jaw, down a graceful neck, nipping a pronounced collar bone along the way. Rosalie ran her fingers through the silky hair at the base of Bella's skull causing the younger woman to shudder. The darker vampire groaned before nipping the dusky nipple under her lips. She swirled her tongue around the stiffened bud and received scratched down her back in response.

After paying equal attention to both of Rosalie's perfect breasts Bella continued on her journey downwards. She made sure to pay extra attention to the scars that were left behind by Royce and his attackers. There was an especially large and jagged scar that extended from below Rose's navel on to her left hip. She traced the length of the scar with her lips and tongue before looking up at her Mate.

"You're beautiful Rosalie, and mine." The last words were a growl as eyes turned black and fangs dropped. With one last kiss to the scar Bella bit down, sinking her fangs into the middle of the jagged reminder of the blonde's past.

"Bella!" Rose cried out while twisting her fingers into dark hair.

The brunette began to purr while filling the bite with enough venom to mark her mate permanently. The vibrations only added to the blonde's arousal as she began rolling her hips desperately seeking friction. Soon Bella pressed her hips to the bed holding her in place while sneaking down to rest between pale legs.

Pushing twitching thighs apart with pressure to Rose's knees Bella leaned down and inhaled the scent of her mate's delicious nectar. Sighing, she made herself comfortable before beginning to trace drenched pussy lips with her tongue. The blonde moaned wantonly above her spurring her onward. She plunged her tongue into the pulsing core in front of her.

Bella tongue fucked her mate until she was mewling like a kitten. She then replaced her tongue with two long fingers plunging them into her lover without pause. She grinned as Rose's heels dug into her back and quickly lowered her mouth to the blonde's clit. She nibbled on it gently then started tracing slow circles around the bundle of nerves.

A few more hard thrusts in time with the rhythm of her tongue was all it took to send Rosalie head first into an earth shattering orgasm. She creamed her release while pulling Bella back up to kiss her. Lips met in a languid dance while Bella softly stroked Rose down from her high. She gently pulled her fingers from their sheath and licked the clean.

"Bella, I want you to straddle my face... Now." Rosalie demanded.

The newborn scrambled up her lover's body, settling a knee on either side of Rose's face. She cupped Bella's ass and pulled her pussy down to meet her face. After licking up all of the delicious wetness that had dripped from the brunette's core she thrust her rigid tongue into velvety muscle. She heard the wood of their head board crack under the strength of Bella's fingers and smiled.

She slid one hand from it's position on a firm ass cheek and dipped it into the pooling moisture around Bella's pussy. She then traced a ticklish line to the brunettes tight asshole and began teasing it's entrance. This caused the newborn to cry out.

"Fuck...uuuhhhh... Rose!"

She gently lifted Bella by the hips off of her tongue and replaced it with two fingers while moving her mouth to her mate's throbbing clit. Lapping at her over sensitized flesh the blonde brought her love to orgasm with just a few well times thrusts. Bella rolled to the side and collapsed next to Rosalie.

* * *

After cleaning up, the girls headed back to campus to pick up Anna. When they got to Bella's old room, they were hit with the smell of cooking heroin and stale vomit. The newborn burst through the door to find Anna collapsed on the floor, a needle still sticking out of her arm. She scooped her up and laid her gently on the bed, taking off the tourniquet and pulling the needle from her arm at the same time.

"What do we do Bella?" asked a distraught Rosalie.

"All we can do it pack up her things and get going. She's going to have to come down on the ride." the brunette sighed.

The vampires quickly packed up the room, and Rose filled the car with Anna's bags. When they were all set Bella cradled the fragile human to her chest and carried her to the car. Rose peeled away from the parking lot, happy to be leaving Boston behind them.

A few hours into the trip Anna began to moan in the back seat. Bella had Rose pull over and got Anna outside just in time for her to be sick.

"Ugh. Looks like we need to find a room for the night babe. Once she starts getting sick coming down, it's going to be a while before your leather interior is safe." Bella tried to joke to alleviate the strain seeing her friend in this condition was putting on her.

"Ok babe, wait here with the care and Anna. I'm gonna run ahead and find us a room."

Rose returned quickly helping Bella get Anna settled in the car for their short trip up the road. The room wasn't glamorous, but it would do for the night. Once they were checked in, Bella got Anna cleaned up then settled under the covers next to a garbage can.

"I need to run out and get her some things from the grocery store. Do you mind staying here for a little bit?" the brunette asked shyly.

"No babe, I don't mind at all." the blonde smiled up at her.

After Bella was out of hearing range Rosalie sighed loudly. She couldn't help but see her mate in Anna's shoes. It was easy to compartmentalize when she didn't care about someone, but now that she had opened her heart to the newborn it was harder to be unfeeling to Anna.

She knew that she had to help get her cleaned up and keep her safe, if only because she cared for Bella when Rose could not. She settled down onto the bed next to the sleeping girl and turned on the TV content to watch Buffy reruns while she waited for her mate to return.


End file.
